


Day Two- Teasing

by Blue1Jay



Series: TeamUncleWeek [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Day 2, F/M, Gen, Team Uncle Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Donald gets lost, but finds help





	Day Two- Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Playing catch-up now! Been busy the past few days!

It happened every once in a while, Donald got separated from his uncle and sister (who is missing out on this adventure due to being grounded) and would either get horribly lost or kidnapped, or both. In fact, this time it would have been both if not for the sudden appearance of Goldie O’Gilt; another treasure hunter/adventurer like his uncle, but the two had a strained relationship—or so that’s what Scrooge told him.  
-  
Before today, Donald had never met Goldie and had only seen her in old photos and heard about her from stories his uncle told him and his sister of his adventures.  
-  
“What’s a kid like you doing way out here in the African Jungle anyway?” She asked, more annoyed than concerned or curious in all honesty. “Ain’t the ideal place to wander about, kid.”  
-  
“You’re Goldie O’Gilt!” He blurted out, ignoring her question.  
-  
The female duck was stunned by how a duckling knew who she was, the kid had finally caught her interest; especially if her hunch about how the kid knows of her is correct. “That’s me.” She smiled, kneeling to be at eye-level with the duckling. “Tell me, are you related to an ol’ sourdough named Scrooge McDuck?”  
-  
Donald smiled and nodded. “Uh-Huh! We got separated and if it wasn’t for you, those big palookas would’ve gotten me for sure! Thanks!”  
-  
As usual, her hunches were correct and if Scrooge was here, that meant he was after the very same thing she was. “Well, let’s find him together, shall we?”  
-  
Donald followed Goldie through the jungle, curiously staring at her silently for a moment or two before speaking up. “So, how did you and Unca Scrooge meet? What was your relationship like?”  
-  
Goldie had hoped for a quiet search, but the kid was about…What, ten? So perhaps it was wishful thinking it would be like that. However, hearing the questions made her come to a freezing halt, obviously Scrooge left out a lot of details when telling his kin about her if he had no idea. “What all has he told you about me, kid?”  
-  
“That you’re a dishonest no-good thief and con-woman that wouldn’t know hard work if it bit her in the tail, but whenever me or Della would ask him how you two met and stuff, he’d either leave or change the subject.”  
-  
Goldie smirked. Oh, she knew _very_ well why Scrooge didn’t want to answer those questions now. So, she decided to do the best thing and tell Donald everything—well, at least in a G-rated way.  
-  
It wasn’t long after that explanation that the two found a rather frantic Scrooge looking in trees and under rocks for his beloved nephew, causing the two to snicker at the sight. Scrooge of course heard the snickers and his eyes went straight to the source—Donald and…Oh, no.  
-  
Scrooge quickly scrambled over, pushing Donald back behind him with his cane as his glared intensely at his old flame. “Goldie O’Gilt…”  
-  
Goldie held her hands up defensively with a playful smirk. “Hey, all I did was save a cute little duckling from a bunch of barbarians that were probably cannibal and would have eaten him. I thought you always kept a close eye on your valuables, Scroogie, what happened?” Her smirk grew.  
-  
Scrooge’s glare tensed and his body began to shake a bit with rage at that comment. Instead of letting out his temper, he took his nephew’s hand and stormed off back to their plane. “Come along Donald! Th’ treasure was a phony!” He wasn’t lying, the box was literally empty!  
-  
Donald waved goodbye to Goldie before turning his attention back to his uncle with a smirk. “So, when can Della and I start calling her ‘Aunt Goldie’?”  
-  
Scrooge’s face turned red and he froze in his own footsteps. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
